


Untitled

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Dwori - Freeform, M/M, Silly, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A reacting to their favorite tv character dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this one. Tell me what you think? Also if anyone can come up with a title for this, feel free to comment. :)

Dwalin lays sprawled out, dozing on the couch. His legs are stretched out across Ori's lap, who's seated beside him watching tv.

Dwalin drifts from one half formed dream to another, more colors and vague concepts than anything. He wont remember any of it once he wakes.

Dwalin twitches, and rubs his cheek slightly against the arm of the couch.  
Suddenly a loud screech startles him awake, and Dwalin jerks upright. He looks at Ori, still on the couch next to him, to see a devastated look on his face. Dwalin takes a deep breath in an attempt to slow his racing heart, and let's out a sigh. Ok, no gaping wounds. That's good.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Dwalin asks, and puts one hand on Ori's shoulder. His other arm on the couch cushion behind him for support.

Ori shakes his head with a look of disbelief on his face, gaze still fixed on the tv screen. "They killed off Charlie! How could they! She was such an awesome character, they managed to create an amazing, nerdy, female character, and they kill her."

Dwalin's quiet for a moment. "...On Supernatural, right?" 

Ori nods, and Dwalin's pleased to have gotten that right. He doesn't care for the show all that much, it's just not his thing, but Ori loves it. 

Dwalin looks at Ori's still shocked expression, and shifts so he's sitting normally on the couch.

"Do you need a hug?"

"...yes."

Dwalin pulls Ori into his lap and maneuvers them until they're sitting comfortably together.   
After the rest of the episode ends, Dwalin grabs the remote and switches the tv to Netflix, and then starts at episode of Doctor Who playing. 

Wordlessly, Ori snuggles closes to Dwalin, and they both watch the Doctor run around trying to save the world once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin and Ori totally cuddle on the couch all the time.


End file.
